Loneliness Can Draw Friends Around You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Katie learns this when she's feeling lonely and her friends come to help her. Done as a request for KatieMae77. :)


**KatieMae77, who owns Katie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Blaze belongs to robotman25. Sage belongs to Steelcode. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Loneliness Can Draw Friends Around You**

Rachel was searching the Academy, but couldn't find Katie. Earlier, Freeze Blade and Pop Fizz had asked if the Tech Portal Master had seen the younger girl, but she hadn't and now she couldn't find her. "Where could she be?" She asked.

Heading out of the Academy, she spotted Ro-Bow, Blaster-Tron, and Aurora. "Any luck?" The Swashbuckler asked her.

Rachel shook her head. "I can't find her," she said. "Ro-Bow? Blaster-Tron?"

"Negative," said Blaster-Tron.

"Nothing," Ro-Bow answered. "What if Kaos got her again?"

"Doesn't seem likely," Aurora said. "We would have heard an alert."

"Let's keep looking," Rachel suggested. "She's got to be around here somewhere."

While searching the Sensei Air Temple, the young woman spotted Sage and Blaze, the two triple-element Portal Masters. "Hey, guys," she said, going up to them.

"Hey, any luck finding Katie?" Sage asked.

"None," she replied. "Do you guys know where she might be?"

Blaze was thoughtful. "Perhaps with Sal at the Golden Arcade? Or with Wolfgang at the Skaletones' stage?" He suggested.

"Those are good places to look," Rachel said. "You guys search the Golden Arcade and I'll search at the Skaletones' stage?"

Both young men nodded and all three moved, taking the warm air drafts down from the floating island to the main part of the M.A.P. and running in the same direction until Rachel broke away and entered the Academy while her associates ran to Golden Arcade.

Rachel let out a grunt of frustration. "Where is she?" She asked, looking at the empty stage.

"Who you looking for, Sheila?" A familiar voice asked.

She turned to see Wolfgang behind her. "Wolfgang, have you seen Katie?" She asked.

The rockstar looked thoughtful and then nodded. "I saw her earlier, but she was taking the ship up to where the Dragon Temple is. Not sure if she went there or is around there."

That gave the Tech Portal Master some hope. "Thanks, Wolfgang," she said and went to go find her friend.

"I'll come with you," he said instantly, following her.

Blaze and Sage met up with Sal, but the singer said he hadn't seen the Air Portal Master lately. "I saw her the other day, but not since then," he admitted. "I hope she's alright."

"We hope so too," Blaze said. He thought of the Air Portal Master as a younger sister and he was concerned about her.

Everyone joined back together at the Academy, having been unable to find Katie. "Where would she be?" Freeze Blade asked, worried about the girl he had given his heart to. "Did…Did she have an argument with someone?"

"Katie doesn't like getting into arguments," Rachel pointed out. "And she wouldn't go on a mission without a partner."

Just then, they heard a voice softly singing and Wolfgang's ears perked. "Hey, listen," he said.

Everyone was quiet and heard a familiar voice singing. "That's Katie!" Pop Fizz exclaimed.

"But where is she?" Aurora asked.

Rachel turned to Ro-Bow, who nodded and scanned the area, zooming in and out with his eye and soon spotting the young girl. "Over there," he said. "At the island with the tower."

Rachel quickly led the way to the ship that would transport them up to the floating island where the Dragon Temple was located and then led the way down the vines, grinding with practiced ease until reaching the next island. "We're going to have to take the dragon wings one at a time," she said.

They nodded and the Skylanders selected that the three Portal Masters go first. "Ladies first," Blaze said and Sage nodded, both looking at Rachel.

"Okay," she said, taking the dragon wings and landing safely at the second island before taking the next set of dragon wings to where Katie was. Landing safely, she waited for the others to land and they spotted Katie behind the tower and she was looking sad. "Katie?" Rachel called to her, looking worried.

She looked up at them. "Hi," she said softly.

Freeze Blade went up to her. "My lovely ice crystal, are you alright?" He asked her.

"Not completely," Katie replied.

"What's wrong, Shelia?" Wolfgang asked.

She looked up at them. "I miss my parents," she said. "And not only them, I miss my best friends too."

Everyone was quiet before Blaze spoke up. "You mean back on Earth?" He asked gently.

She nodded. "It's been difficult," she said. "I've been missing them all."

"Why didn't you come and tell us?" Sage asked gently.

"Didn't want to burden you guys," she replied softly.

"Katie, it's not a burden when you talk to your friends about things that are bothering you," said Blaze. "Believe me, I know from experience."

Ro-Bow placed an arm around the young girl. "We worry about you too, Katie. You can always come to us when you're hurting," he said.

She looked down. "Are you guys just saying that?" She asked.

"Katie, we'd never just say something without meaning it," Rachel said as Blaze and Sage nodded in agreement with her. "We wouldn't be good friends to you if we did that."

"Nor would we be good Skylander partners to you if we did that," said Pop Fizz.

"And I wouldn't be a good boyfriend to you if I did that," Freeze Blade said.

Looking at them, she gave a small smile. "And you guys are the best," she said.

Wolfgang had an idea. "Come on, Katie," he said. "What would make you feel better right now?"

She gave some thought and then looked curious. "Um…a picnic," she said after a moment.

"Then that's what we'll do today," said Sage.

"I know a good spot to have a picnic too," said Blaze, smiling.

With that decided, they all pitched in to put together everything for a picnic and Blaze took them to a nearby floating island in the sky where they set up and not only had a picnic, but Pop Fizz made some of his potions harmlessly explode like fireworks and Wolfgang played his new song. Then, Freeze Blade froze part of the ground and took Katie ice skate dancing as everyone watched, clapping in appreciation at the end and Katie smiled, kissing the Water Skylander she had given her heart to. "Thank you, handsome," she said softly.

He smiled at her. "You're welcome, my lovely ice crystal," he replied.

After the lovely outing, they returned to the Academy and Katie hugged them all. "Thank you guys," she said. "Thank you for listening and cheering me up. It helped a lot."

"That's what we're here for, Katie," Blaze said.

"Whenever you feel alone, just let us know," Sage said.

She smiled. "It drew you all to me," she said. "Like a magnet."

They all smiled. "True," said Ro-Bow. "But we'd never leave you to feel sad for long."

Smiling at them gratefully, Katie knew that she was lucky to have such wonderful friends, wonderful Skylander partners, and a wonderful boyfriend who would always be there for her and never let her down.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
